


Spars and Shadows

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [8]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Growth, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Masters and Students help a Jedi Padawan learn





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For They Have Sown The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758541) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 
  * Inspired by [The Lowest Ebb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782891) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> This is from a prompt by Merfilly, that grew a bit larger in scope (don't they all). A bit of experimentation in form. While multi-chaptered, they are short and the work should be finished by the weekend.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy, but please - let me know if it works, or what could be better.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Takes place a few months before the Clone War begins.

Taliesin Croft sighs as he dumps the bag with his meager possessions on the bed in his tiny Padawan room.

He sits on the bed and thinks of his future. A future not as bright as he felt it once was.

A year spent on his Master's homeworld, learning more about the Hunt, sharing the knowledge with other Jedi.

A year that she had been exiled after taking responsibility for his stupidity. Once again.

A year in which they had grown closer as Master and student, but at the same time, especially as they were returning home, more distant as his bitterness at her exile and treatment at the hands of the Council.

Especially Mace Windu.

The result of a childish prank that had escalated when the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic had made an unannounced visit during a Council meeting.

A prank that had resulted in the Padawan as close to him as a brother's expulsion from the Order. As well as his own near-expulsion.

Only his Master's impassioned defense of both of them had managed to save him from that fate.

At a cost.

His pain at the embarrassment for Shaak Ti. Particularly as he had made it his mission as a Padawan to quiet the rumors about her skill as a master, after her two previous Padawans had been killed.

Croft feels his bitterness turn to anger at the Council's treatment of her. Particularly at Windu.

He can feel the red haze; the haze that his master had taught him to avoid, touching the edges of his vision.

He buries his face in his hands as he thinks of his greater failure. The haze recedes.

Taliesin Croft brings his head up and sighs. He stands, checking his comlink for the time. He already has someplace to be.

He brings his lightsaber from his waist and adjusts the power down. A group of Initiates and younglings await him. 

Await his ability to shape them.

When he is not even sure that he can shape himself.

He turns and walks out of the room, his expression dark. A pair of young eyes watch him from the corridor. A pair of young eyes, whose owner he has helped shape. As she has helped shape him, by challenging him to challenge her.

Ahsoka Tano's thirteen year old eyes watch him with concern and pain as she watches him stalk to the training salle.

~+~+~+~+~+

In the Council chamber, Shaak Ti slumps in her chair, as the wave of pain, anger, and shame flows through the training bond.

Only two other members of the Council notice her distress, as she tries to mask it. One, watches her, his gimer stick twisting in his small hands.

The other, furrows his brow and narrows his eyes. He looks at Yoda, a concerned expression flowing to his dark features. He makes a decision.

Mace Windu stands and walks to the center of the chamber. He bows to Yoda, turns and leaves.

He adjusts his saber's power.


	2. Canto I: The Student as Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wisdom of Initiates

Ahsoka Tano faces her clan-master over her saber. She can tell that his mind, as she had feared, was not on this match.

She has no training bond with the young Corellian, but she has spent a great deal of time with him in the last four years. She can feel the waves of guilt and shame, as well as the bitterness flowing from him in waves.

The young Initiate takes a quick look around the training salle. She can see that the other younglings and Initiates are giving puzzled looks at the emotions from their respected clan-master.

"Hey, Bait. Do you think that this is the way that you wanted to celebrate your triumphant return to Clawmouse? By getting your ass kicked by a growing youngling?" she snarks.

He physically snaps out of his concentration on whatever the hell it was other than Form VI variants that is up his butt. He returns her Smirk for just an instant. "No chance of that, Runt," he says, "just challenging you and I so that our futures are secure in the Agri-Corps. So that we can half-way defend ourselves."

She doesn't rise to his riposte. Or take it easy on him, either. "Speak for yourself, Croft," she says. "I know for a fact that I would place my fart bomb in a location other than one that only a vertically challenged Padawan could reach. Under Master Windu's chair."

The other younglings wince as Croft stares at her, his saber at the ready. For a moment, she once again thinks that she has gone too far. _Too soon, Tano,_ she thinks. 

She doesn't think that for long, as he swings his saber in an overhand blow. She is barely able to block it. "Well, Runt, when I restart my career as a prankster of the Jedi Order, I will be sure to consult with you." He grins. "Exactly one minute after you can riposte that strike without losing your balance."

"Give me five minutes, Bait. Should be able to handle someone as short as you with no problem."

She takes that opportunity to switch to the more aggressive Form V. For an instant, he is back on his heels, parrying her aggressive reverse-grip attacks with his own. Their laughter echoes through the salle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the other younglings, smiling and laughing, feeding off of their energy. A now positive energy.

An energy that ends with a swat to her ass from the powered down saber. 

Just as hers delivers a similar blow to his fundament. "Not bad, Runt. First time that you have tagged me."

"Must be all of that _Akar_ sausage that you have been eating on Shili, Bait."

They walk over to the bench and grab the proffered towels from the admiring masses. Ahsoka looks at him seriously. "Tal, you really need to watch your feelings," she says seriously. "I thought that you were going to let go for a moment."

He looks down. She pushes forward. She knows the root of the matter. "It is not your fault that you and Ti went to Shili for a year. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You made a mistake. Ti doesn't think that you failed her."

"For some strange reason, she thinks that the sun shines out of your ass. I saw the looks on her face after my Hunt. The look of fear that she felt when you were hurt. The look of pride when you stood up for me."

A trademark Smirk replaces the serious look on her face. "Don't get too cocky, Croft. She will still kick that place that she thinks that the sun shines out of."

"Oh, yeah? What about you, Boss Initiate Tano? You going to try to kick my ass again?"

"Anytime, anywhere, Bait."

She sits next to him as the other Initiates and younglings pair up for the less aggressive Form VI practice. It is a testament to their comfort that he doesn't force her to pair with a youngling. Even though she has grown into his best teacher.

"Croft, you don't have to answer this, but why? Why did two senior Padawans team up for what some would call a childish prank?"

He is silent. "I was pissed off at Windu for his treatment of Baldrick. He had punished him unfairly for brawling when the brawling was warranted."

"How, Bait?"

"Baldrick mixed it up with some bullies that were picking on some younglings out in the city on a training exercise. Apparently there were hurt feelings and bruises. Bruises to the little darlings of a certain Senator."

Ahsoka leans into him. She looks at him with those questioning blue eye. "Windu took the side of the Senator's children over the word of a Jedi. Even one as... challenging as Baldrick." 

He pulls out a water bottle and offers it to her. She takes a long drink and hands it to him. He drains it; produces another. "It wasn't even a serious punishment; just extra communications duties. We talked each other into soothing our ruffled feathers; the only way a clown and a impressionable young Padawan..." At this, she snorts, "could. Maybe if Lan or Elle, or even Tol had been at the Temple, they would've talked us out of it, but they weren't, so here we are."

"We didn't really hear that side, Tal," she says, her hand on his shoulder. "It came out, but Baldrick's master was ready to be shot of him," he says.

He turns to her as she bumps shoulders."I only wish I hadn't embarrassed Ti," he says, softly. Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "Already been over this, Bait. She is so proud of you, even when you do something stupid, because she knows you learn something and grow stronger."

"Ready to learn something more about your stupidity, Padawan?" a deep voice interrupts.

Mace Windu stands in the door, lightsaber out. Ahsoka looks from one to the other.


	3. Canto II: Vaapad in the Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm and fuzzy lesson.

Croft can feel the eyes of the two dozen younglings grow wide as Windu steps up to the front of the class. Mace turns to them and smiles gently. "Class is over, young ones. I have something to discuss with your clan-master," he says.

No one moves. Instead, as one, lead by the Initiate standing next to Croft, the two dozen younglings cross their arms over their chests and narrow their eyes at the Master.

Their feet plant to the deck. Windu's expression darkens; then smiles again. Croft steps in. "Go on, Runt. Take your gang with you. I'll be okay."

He sees several different decisions play over her features. She finally nods and turns to the exit. The rest of the class follows her out of the salle.

"Such loyalty. A pity you couldn't show it to any but yourself, Croft,"

Croft stares at the Korun. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean the pain that you are causing your Master with your bitterness." 

With that, he ignites his saber. Croft's eyes widen as he sees that the blade is powered slightly above the lowest training level. He barely gets his own blade up to block the Master's overhand assault. Their blades crackle with energy.

Croft can feel something he has never felt before in an opponent. A building darkness at the edge of Mace's Force-sense. Not quite malevolent, but something less than light.

All channeled towards and focused on the purple blade straining against his emerald parry. He manages, with all of his strength, to push Windu backwards. Taliesin backpedals, adjusting his own power upwards. 

He leaps back and pushes Windu back again, with a flurry of slashes and swings.

Windu, while backing up, easily parries and repulses his attacks. He smiles. "Is that all you got, Croft?"

"Keep talking and you'll find out, old man," the Padawan says. He swings at Mace's bald head. And goes down to his knees with a boot in his gut. As he does, he sees the red haze crowding his vision. The darkness that he feels in the room feeds it. It compresses his Force sense. He pulls himself to his feet, as Windu employs an overhand slash again.

Croft is able to block him, but he feels that his movements are sluggish. He faces Windu, his blade up. "So where is the shit-hot Padawan I have been hearing so much about, Croft? Not really seeing what the fuss is about. You can't even stand on your own two feet."

In addition to the red haze, he can feel tears flowing into his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with you? You have never had an opponent affect you like this. Snap the fuck out of it._

"Ti has gone to bat for you, so many times. Each time, I bought into it, Croft. Now, I think that I am seeing the true Taliesin Croft. A selfish little shit."

Croft explodes into a whirlwind of slashes and thrusts. The Master is forced back, but parries easily as he touches that threshold between the dark and the light.

The Padawan is unable to touch the feelings that are overwhelming him. The pain. The bitterness. The guilt. 

He takes a swing at Windu's chest.

He is a half-second slow as Windu twists and jumps over him. Croft's Force-sense screams as the purple blade drags over his back.

His voice screams as well. 

Windu sheathes his blade. He lifts the Padawan up to a bench. The young Corellian is slumped. He throws his lightsaber down. Windu picks it up and forces him to take it. 

Croft looks up at him. His green eyes lock on Windu's brown. As they focus, he notices the red haze that has been at the corner of his vision is gone.

The darkness - just the touch around the Korun Master lingers at the edge of his Force-sense.

"What the hell was that, Master?"

"Extreme lightsaber therapy, young one," Windu says. "Your guilt, your pain, was overwhelming you and your Master."

"Master Windu. I was only angry at the Council's treatment of Master Ti. Her treatment for my misconduct."

"Tal, as much as I disagree with Shaak Ti on a regular basis, I respect her tremendously. I am not one of the ones who doubt her abilities as a Master. I would never allow her to be sanctioned by the Council for doing the most basic duty of a Jedi Master." Croft looks down. "To protect their Padawan."

"Even from their own stupidity."

"You have never failed her, Taliesin Croft. You have vexed her and frustrated her, but you have never failed her. Even when you and your little buddy were putting a fart bomb under my chair." He smiles. "You think that you are the only senior Padawans who have invaded the Council chamber? It is almost a rite of passage. Most of them don't usually involve the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

"Never let it be said I do anything half-assed," Croft says quietly. "But what about all of this, Master?" 

"You needed to be shown that your anger and bitterness, even that born of compassion for your Master, was not healthy."

"But why you, Master?"

"Your Master wanted you to be shown in a way that you wouldn't be hurt. Not on a mission."

"What better way to help you release any anger than to have you spar with someone who basically developed a lightsaber form based on a focused application of his own darkness? You felt it. It helped you to see how ineffective you were and how it was affecting you."

Windu stands up. "Get out of here, Croft. Go reassure your little fan club." The Padawan, makes to protest, but bows and exits.

The Master winces as he rises. He lifts his tabard and tunic. A slight burn is now present along his left side.

A wound that has not occurred in a long time in sparring. He smiles ruefully as he exits.


	4. Canto III: A Shadow Teaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi Master learns that he underestimates a Jedi Padawan.

The Shadow picks his way along the darkened corridor. He motions to the Twi'lek Padawan behind him. He touches Tol Venn on the shoulder. The touch relays his plan.

A plan to help a Jedi Master escape the clutches of....someone. Someone who is trying to persuade another of the Republic's worlds to leave. To join a growing movement that the Council is sure that is fostered by rumors of a fallen Jedi. Or even a hidden pair of Sith.

His fellow Padawan stares at face of the Shadow- a face that is only barely recognizable as his friend. There is something indistinct and unsettling about it. Taliesin Croft wears the uniform of a member of the Royal Onderonian Militia.

Ordinarily, two Padawans would not be skulking about on their own, but once again, the only other Shadow, Quinlan Vos is off gallivanting. Croft needed a second and Venn happened to walk in his quarters, looking for a little diversion.

Not exactly what he was looking for.

Croft jerks his head at Venn to send him off. Venn reaches up and touches the Shadow's cheek. Croft leans into it for a second; then turns to his own task. 

The task of waiting.

Twenty minutes later, his cue is made. A very loud cue as the building next to the objective, yet another example of the bland period of Onderonian architecture explodes with a colorful flash and noxious smoke. _You taught him well about chaos and pranks, big brother,_ he sends to an absent one. The Shadow walks calmly through the chaos of militiamen and mercenaries running to the noise.

Another ten minutes and three Force-suggestions of an amorous nature later, Croft stands before a console. He punches a serious of buttons. The ray shielding holding the Korun master drops him in an unceremonious heap.

Croft is immediately thrown against the far wall by an unseen hand. Mace Windu has the grace to look with widened eyes as the militiaman's face become more distinct as that of a pain in his ass. "Croft?" he asks incredulously. "I don't even feel you in the Force? What the hell?"

He helps the young Padawan up. Croft grimaces as he touches his head where it impacted the wall. "Well, I am good for something, Master, other than 'screwing half the Padawan population in the Temple and getting called before the Council for some damn fool thing or another."

Windu rolls his eyes at his own words thrown back at him. "Knew you had potential, my young Jedi. Just never actually seen it in play before."

Croft looks down. He brings up a pair of binders. "Put these on, Master. Let me see if I can get my face back right after the major brain trauma you gave me."

"I would say it would probably be minor brain trauma for you, boy," Windu snarks, "and any face might be an improvement."

They make it almost to the door before blaster fire and other explosions erupt.


	5. Canto IV: A Shadow Learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masters do what they do. They teach.

The Shadow bleeds from a head wound. He holds his lightsaber with one hand and a very tall, bulky Jedi Master in the other. Behind them both, a blue Twi'lek Jedi, stands with his back to them.

Taliesin Croft can feel what is causing his brother Padawan's pain in the wetness from Venn's back wound. "Remind me to never to come into your quarters again, looking for a little fun," Venn says in his accented voice.

Croft's teeth are clenched as more of the automated soldiers that no one has seen as a threat in a decade advance towards them "You know that you can't resist my charm, bud," he says. "No, just that Elle and Lan were off planet. You were my only hope." 

"Well, bud, never let it be said that I don't show you a good time."

"Yeah, Croft. One hundred to two odds, with both of us wounded, even though your wound is on your least important organ. Plus the fact that one of us is saddled with an insensible, very large, very heavy Jedi Master, whose good mood is usually marked by a pissed-off expression.

"Make that one hundred to three, Venn," the very large, heavy and now less insensible Korun Master says. He slings himself off of Croft. "Never count a Master out. We've been saving Padawan pups' asses for millennia, now."

Both young Jedi's senses are bombarded by the touch of darkness as Windu unleashes his full power against the enemy.

Behind the battle droids' relentless march, at least fifty militia and mercenary thugs hang back. It is only a matter of time before the three Jedi are overwhelmed but the droids. If not, the organics will take advantage of their weakened condition.

The militia are joined by more of their fellows. The three Jedi are able to manage half of the droids. For a moment, Croft thinks that the Onderonians are going to be an audience rather than participants in their slaughter.

As they advance, one segment of battle droids are tossed aside. As they are the militia turn and open up on the mercenaries hired by the Separatist rebels. The mercenaries are soon running towards the spaceport.

"Hey, Master Windu," Croft says. "Did your usual negotiating skills buy us some goodwill? Or did they just want you off of the planet that bad."

As he says it, he falls silent, as a warm familiar presence intrudes into his Force-sense. One that has been in his head for the past five years as a Padawan.

Windu notices his look; sheathes his saber. The three beleaguered Jedi see a blue lightsaber sheathe from beyond the remains of the droid line. Windu smiles warmly at Croft.

Croft's eyes widen as a tall Togruta, the closest thing that he has to a mother, stands there, looking at him with a look of pride and love. He instantly knows that his guilt; his pain was misplaced.

_Never underestimate a Master's love and protection for a Padawan._


	6. Canto V: The Teacher as Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Masters discuss a student. One Master learns something.

Master Shaak Ti watches as her Padawan and his friend are treated by the healers. Snark, as well as bacta and pain medicine fly between the two of them and the irascible senior healer, Vokara Che.

She turns to her fellow Master as he is being treated for his injuries. Che had begun to treat him, but he had sent her to the two Padawans. A more junior healer and a young Padawan work on his injuries.

Ti smiles. In spite of his reputation, Windu will always make sure that others are taken care of before himself. Even a Padawan indentified as a 'pain in his ass.'

She starts as she realizes that Windu is watching her watch the healing Padawans. Particularly her own. _Here comes the attachment lesson,_ she thinks ruefully. _Lecture and be damned, Mace._

"He is most impressive, Shaak," Windu says. "You are to be proud of how far he has come." He smirks at her perplexed expression. "What?" he says, "You don't think that I see? I am not as obtuse and obstinate as you think I am."

He grows serious. "While I was unconscious, I sensed a disturbance in the Force around Taliesin." Shaak closes her eyes and draws in a deep breath.

He waits for her to center herself. "I sensed certain shatterpoints in the Force around him. No, I cannot tell how they will affect him, or even anything about how they affect the Galaxy. I just know that he is involved."

She nods slowly. "I just know that he may not be the center of these shatterpoints, but he might serve to guide and protect the ones that are," he continues.

After a moment, Ti smiles. "I know he is not the Chosen One, Mace, but he is powerful in his own way. If he can ever let go of the guilt and the responsibility for me, he will be a powerful Jedi."

"I could say something about attachment at this point, Shaak, but I know your feelings on the matter. And," he pauses, "I know that it is not true that Jedi do not love. Compassion is one of our tenets."

"But, as you say, he will need to let go of guilt. In my look at the shatterpoints, I sense three great trials in his life. Trials that result in death or someone going away. I cannot tell who," he says before she asks. "I just know that he will have to let go of his guilt and grief in order to move on and fulfill whatever responsibilities he has."

He smirks again. "I will deny any of this, if he ever asks. And," he says, "I will continue to kick his ass and yours, if needed, Master." Ti smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Master Windu."

She bows and turns to her Padawan.

Mace grows thoughtful. Both had done well on Onderon, though the outcome was in doubt.

It was time for a bigger challenge. On Corellia.


	7. Finale: Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior and a hunter grows.

The man once known as Taliesin Croft, who was once a Shadow of the Jedi Order, now just a shadow in the galaxy, stalks away from the lake of a lush, verdant world.

His mind's eye sees the face of a huntress. A face beloved to him. A face who has changed in the years between age eighteen, when they realized that their feelings were different and deeper. The face with the roundness of youth still on it, as well as the marks of care of the last months.

To age twenty-two, when they were able to express those feeling again. A face that is a mixture of the snarky Padawan and youngling, and the older, powerful operative. To the age of thirty-two, a visage marked by serenity and calmness.

Up until five minutes ago, he had been one of less than a handful who still saw that snarky Padawan.

Until she had shut him out and pushed him away. In the name of fear. Fear of something that she had to face alone, in her mind.

He stops and centers himself. He knows that in his past, when people he loved had left him, his responses had not been healthy. He had wallowed in his grief and guilt, until a loved one had kicked his ass out of it, or something had to be done.

He may not be able to go to that well again. Especially after the estrangement from both his worlds and his families.

He turns and walks back to the lake, intent on finding Ahsoka before she left. He stops as he only sees two figures.

One, the nearest thing to blood family he had left. A beautiful young woman who wears a golden talisman around her neck. One similar to his silver version. She puts her hands on his chest. "No, Uncle Jame," she says, using his birth-name. "She is gone. She is gone to do her job."

"What do you mean, Jamelyn? It is my job to watch her back; to be there with her...."

"Tal, you don't understand. She is your protector, just as much as you are hers and your world," the tiny being beside the Elector of Corellia says. _His big brother,_ Jame thinks through his pain.

"I have seen you go through this so many times," the troll says. "You felt guilty when I left the Jedi. You felt guilty when you and Ti went to Shili afterwards."

He smiles and takes the Corellian's hand. "None of those things were on you. I was happier after I left than I ever was at the Temple." He takes a deep breath. "Ti was not disgraced. She went to the Council and volunteered to take you to Shili, so that you could train with her away from the Temple and the furor could die down from certain Senators."

Jame Blackthorn stares at him. His heart and respiration; his emotions slow as he considers this.

He steels himself to continue the fight.


	8. Coda: Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior learns that he does not have to grieve alone. Nor that he may need to.

Jame Blackthorn kneels in the cargo bay of an ancient cruiser. His teacher's lightsaber and his student's are placed in front of him. His hands rest on his knees. His eyes are closed as he touches the mystical field that has been his intermittent companion for nearly forty years.

He searches it for one presence. A presence beloved to him, in diffferent ways,for a good amount of those years.

A presence either locked on a now-hidden Sith World, struggling to get from behind the shields that something in the Force erected around her, to save her life; or lying dead on that same world, a victim of a powerful Sith.

A possibility that gives rise to another option. That she and her Force-sense, a tiny, blue-orange, joyful light, are merely locked in his wishful memory and in his Force sense.

A possibility that does not rule out that he is insane.

He shakes his head. _No. She is real. You have to believe. You are sensing her for a reason. So that she can find her way off of the world._

He slumps as his Force-sense remains blocked. _Why can't you let her go? You have to mourn her like everyone else was prepared to do. You are hurting your loved ones if you give them false hope._

His eyes open as he feels a particular warmth. A warmth and comfort that has been with him since the beginning of the Clone War twenty years before. 

Dani Faygan keys the door open. She walks over to him. She encircles him with her arms. "I can feel your uncertainty on the bridge, Commodore. What gives? Is it Ahsoka?"

After a moment, he nods. "I don't know whether I should believe what I am feeling. That she is not dead. When my Force-sense works, I can feel her. She is out there. But then it fails and I......." He looks down. "I don't know," he finishes in a whisper.

"Jame, many people on this boat and throughout your little gang of rebels and pirates, believe in you and your ability to walk through shit and come out covered in gold. They will let you feel what you need to or will let you mourn and heal in your own way. They will never doubt you and you have earned their trust a thousand times over."

"Also, my stubborn love, this idea that I feel through the resonance, that you need to get through this without any help; that you don't want your family to have to 'kick your ass' to get you into the fight, is the biggest pile of warm poodoo I have ever heard."

He looks up. "You can lean on us anyway you want to. We know how strong you are. Your family will help you with your grief and keep you healthy and alive." She kisses him. "Plus, you may not need to."

As she squeezes him, he reaches again. He smiles. The bright presence is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for indulging in my bit of structural experimentation. Hope form didn't trump function.


End file.
